A Very Glee Chatroom!
by FaberbrittanaFanForever123
Summary: A chatroom for all the glee kids, all the funny times and glee times in a chatroom! Major Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

Chapter One

**TITLE: **A very glee chatroom Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Faberry (Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry)

Klaine (Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson)

Brittana (Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez)

Samcedes (Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones)

**RATING: **T for swearing, and suggestive themes

**SYPNOSIS: **A chatroom for all the glee kids, all the funny times and glee times in a chatroom! Major Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes.

**A/N: **Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this little story I've set up! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**PuckDudeROAR is now online**

**STARBerry is now online**

**QuinnLucyFabray is now online**

**MissSnixLopez is now online**

**FootballFinn is now online**

**BrittLikesUnicorns is now online**

**STARBerry: **Hello fellow glee members, I have made this chatroom for us all to discuss our glee assiments.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Please stop talking Manhands, you're giving me a major headache and that's not good for the baby.

**MissSnixLopez: **Hell yeah!

**FootballFinn: **Guys lay off Rach, she has feelings you know...

**MissSnixLopez: **Shut it manboobs unless you want me to fire an arrow at those disgusting slops hanging off your chest and let the entire puss run out.

**PuckDudeROAR: **LOL this is amusing

**STARBerry: **Finn that was very brave of you to do that *blushes*

**FootballFinn: **Have you broken with Jesse yet?

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Why do I feel awkward hearing this?

**MissSnixLopez: **Cuz Manboobs is gonna ask TreasureTrail to go on a date that's why!

**STARBerry: **REALLY?!

**FootballFinn: **...

**Kurtsie is now online**

**Blainsie is now online**

**STARBerry: **Why hello Kurt and Blaine, why are your names so...wrong?

**Blainsie: **Kurt hacked into my account -_-

**Kurtsie: **So did you!

**MissSnixLopez: **LOL

**FootballFinn: **Kurt why is Burt running around muttering angrily to himself?

**Blainsie: **Awks moment

**Kurtsie: **...

**MissSnixLopez: **Oooh what happened Gay Number One?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **HEY SANNY

**MissSnixLopez: **Hey Britt, you okay babe?

**Kurtsie: **Burt walked in while me and Blaine were um...

**STARBerry: **Do I want to know?

**MissSnixLopez: **Shut it Berry, I want to know!

**PuckDudeROAR: **Same! ^^

**FootballFinn: **MY BROTHER DUDE, REALLY?!

**STARBerry: **?

**Blainsie: **Um...we were um...having...

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Pancakes?

**Kurtsie: **No Britt we weren't.

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Oh : (

**Blainsie: **WE WERE HAVING SEX OKAY?

**STARBerry is now offline**

**QuinnLucyFabray is now offline**

**FootballFinn: **WARBLER THAT IS GROSS!

**FootballFinn is now offline**

**Blainsie: **Everything out in the open now *Relaxes*

**Kurtsie: **Why the hell did you tell them Blaine? Now they're going to tease me nonstop!

**Kurtsie is now offline**

**MissSnixLopez: **WANKY

**PuckDudeROAR: **LOL

**Blainsie: **I've upset Kurt now!

**KurtH is now online**

**KurtH: **...

**Blainsie: **I'm so sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have told anyone!

**PuckDudeROAR: **Why do I feel really awkward?

**MissSnixLopez: **Cuz Kurt's being a tight ass and Blaine is trying to make it up to him!

**KurtH is now offline**

**Blainsie: **I HATE YOU, YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **That's bullying and I will not allow it Blaine Anderson!

**BrittLikesUnicorns has reported Blainsie for 'meanness' and 'bullying'. **

**Blainsie: **What the hell?

**PuckDudeROAR: **Not cool man!

**MissSnixLopez: **I'm super turned on by you Britt!

**Blainsie: **O_O

**Monitor is now online**

**Monitor: **I hear Blaine Anderson is bullying Santana Lopez?

**Blainsie: **How did you know my name?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Because he's a fairy Blaine, he knows everyone's names right?

**MissSnixLopez: **Yep Britt, he's a fairy.

**Monitor: **Um...Enough of this silliness and let's talk about resolving the issue shall we?

**PuckDudeROAR: **LOL

**Monitor: **Who are you exactly?

**PuckDudeROAR: **I'm Puck, out to get YOU

**Blainsie: **Sorry but what's going on?

**Monitor: **We'll have to start an investigation about the complaint BrittLikesUnicorns has made against you!

**MissSnixLopez: **WANKY, is this Figgins by any chance?

**Monitor: **Lopez?

**MissSnixLopez: **HA it's Figgins

**Blainsie: **So am I going to jail then...

**PuckDudeROAR: **Obviously not, dude you gotta learn to listen.

**Monitor has changed its name to FigginsCream**

**FigginsCream has been kicked out by MissSnixLopez**

**Blainsie: **LOL

**PuckDudeROAR: **I gotta go guys, Blaine stay out of trouble dude.

**MissSnixLopez: **Britt our date is in five minutes, you ready?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Wouldn't forget it for the world!

**MissSnixLopez, BrittLikesUnicorns and PuckDudeROAR are now offline**

**BurtHummel is now online**

**BurtHummel: **Hey Blaine what's up?

**Blainsie: **Kurt's in a mood with me.

**BurtHummel: **Oh that's why he's locked himself in his room and is singing all by myself?

**Blainsie: **OH MY GOD IS HE BREAKING UP WITH ME?

**BurtHummel: **I don't know I'll ask!

**Blainsie: **Will he listen to you?

**BurtHummel: **If I say Barbra is walking down the street he might listen.

**Blainsie: **Good idea Mr H

**BurtHummel: **Why am I even on this chatroom?

**Blainsie: **Don't ask me!

**BurtHummel: **I just did

**Blainsie: **Can you read all of the chats history then...

**BurtHummel: **Yes why...

**Blainsie: **DON'T LOOK THROUGH IT

**BurtHummel: **I am anyway

**Blainsie: **Cringe

**BurtHummel: **Are you guys really having sex?

**Blainsie is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **Hello? Blaine?

**BurtHummel: **Crap.

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Quinn's Secret

Chapter Two

**TITLE: **A Very Glee Chatroom Chapter Two

PAIRINGS IN THIS CHAPTER: **KLAINE (Kurt/Blaine), MINA (Mike/Tina), BRITTANA (Santana, Brittany), future Faberry! **

**RATING: **T to be safe and suggestive themes!

**A/N: **I actually can't believe I got reviews for this story, because it's not what everyone reads so THANK YOU if you reviewed, it made my day this morning to click on fan fiction and to see I had three kind reviews! It kind of inspired me to carry on and write this chapter immediately ha-ha! Of course please carry on reviewing, and let's reply to some reviews!

**J4M3Z XO: **Thanks for your review, it really made me smile to read it!

**Brittana132: **I'm glad to know that you like it, and THANKYOU sososososo much for reviewing my other story! It made my day that you are reading this story as well!

**Djsmith10186: **THANK YOU for your review it really made me smiles! And my other stories are just being re-done that's all, they'll be posted up soon it's just I didn't think they were that good so I'm re-doing them!

**Blainsie is no online**

**Blainsie: **Kurt, are you online? Please get back with me! I love you too much to let you go!

**BurtHummel: **...

**Blainsie: **What are you doing on here?

**BurtHummel: **I couldn't figure out how to get off this thing!

**MissSnixLopez is now online**

**BrittLovesSanny is now online**

**KurtHummel is now online**

**MissSnixLopez: **YO

**BrittLovesSanny: **HEY SANNY!

**MissSnixLopez: **I love the name Britt; I'll change mine as well!

**MissSnixLopez has changed her name to SnixLovesBritt**

**Blainsie: **KURT

**KurtHummel: **What Blaine?

**Blainsie: **I'M SO SORRY FOR TELLING EVERYONE THAT WE HAD SEX

**SnixLovesBritt: **WANKY

**KurtHummel: **I'm sorry Blaine, but were not getting back together.

**Blainsie: **WHY?

**KurtHummel: **I got a new dude to make you super jealous!

**SebastianWarbler is now online**

**KurtHummel: ***blushes* you were right on cue

**Blainsie: **This is a joke right?

**SnixLovesBritt: **I fucking hate you Seb, you threw a fucking slushy at me!

**SebastianWarbler: **Get over it, and hey Kurt!

**Blainsie: **Sob

**Blainsie: **You had your chance Kurt, were OVER

**Blainsie is now offline**

**SnixLovesBritt: **Well this is awkward

**SebastianWarbler: **My plan worked!

**KurtHummel: **What plan?

**SnixLovesBritt: **?

**SebastianWarbler: **I thought that aloud didn't I?

**SnixLovesBritt: **LOL

**FootballFinn is now online**

**STARBerry is now online**

**SebastianWarbler is now offline**

**STARBerry: **Hello fellow glee club members, and how is everybody today?

**KurtHummel: **LIFE FUCKING SUCKS BERRY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

**FootballFinn: **Don't take it out on Rachel!

**SnixLovesBritt: **Shut up manboobs

**FootballFinn: **Or what Santana?

**SnixLovesBritt: **Oh my god you actually just challenged me. Or I'll take those puffy pyramid nipples and squirt them until all of your disgusting slobber is out of them, then I'll attach them to a washing line before jiggling them up and down like some kind of yo-yo.

**STARBerry: **That isn't very nice

**FootballFinn: **Is that the best you can do?

**SnixLovesBritt: **Do you want me to go Lima heights on your pathetic ass or what?

**STARBerry: **Why do you hate me Kurt? *sad face*

**KurtHummel: **If you didn't create this stupid chatroom then I wouldn't have broken up with Blaine!

**STARBerry: **And that's my fault?

**SnixLovesBritt: **Everything's your fault hobbit

**FootballFinn: **Lay off Rach guys

**KurtHummel: **Why should we fucking lay off her she made my boyfriend and I split up!

**STARBerry: **How is everything my fault?

**SnixLovesBritt: **Well I'm not the one who leant up to snog manboobs face off at the end of 'Pretending' at the competition which we might have won.

**FootballFinn: **That was my fault actually, I kissed her

**KurtHummel: **I STILL HATE YOU BERRY

**STARBerry: **Kurt, Puck just told me what happened and you were the one that dumped him not the other way around. So how is it my fault?

**KurtHummel is now offline**

**SnixLovesBritt: **Britt are you there?

**BrittLovesSanny: **Of course Sanny!

**SnixLovesBritt: **You know I love you right?

**BrittLovesSanny: **I love you too Sanny

**FootballFinn: **-gag-

**STARBerry: **It sounds like were in a world full of brittanabows and I'm getting scared

**SnixLovesBritt: **What the hell is a brittanabow?

**BrittLovesSanny: **Brittany+Santana= Brittana- Brittanabows

**FootballFinn: **Correct Britt

**STARBerry: **A brittanabow is a rainbow technically

**SnixLovesBritt: **I like it

**BrittLovesSanny: **God, I'm all horny now!

**SnixLovesBritt: **Do you want to come over Britt?

**BrittLovesSanny: **Okay! *giggles*

**SnixLovesBritt and BrittLovesSanny are now offline**

**STARBerry: **Finn I'm glad we've got this alone time because I have something to tell you...

**FootballFinn: **What is it?

**STARBerry: **I've been thinking about my feelings...for you, and for other people as well. I've figured something out Finn, and I can't hide it anymore, it's a part of me.

**FootballFinn: **Are you pregnant?

**STARBerry: **What? No of course not! It's so hard to say though because you'll hate me for it

**FootballFinn: **I promise I won't hate you, whatever it is; I'll help you through it.

**STARBerry: **I'm a les...lesbian Finn.

**FootballFinn is now offline**

**STARBerry: **That went well -_-

**BurtHummel: **Are you really a lesbian then?

**STARBerry: **Where did you come from?

**BurtHummel: **Answer the question

**STARBerry: **Yeah I am, obviously

**BurtHummel: **My boy Kurt's gay, he went through it tough. But it makes you stronger you know?

**STARBerry: **Yeah I know *facepalm*

**BurtHummel: **I'm sorry Finn did that, he's um...a little homophobic

**STARBerry: **Oh...

**MercedesTots is now online**

**SamTheMan is now online**

**STARBerry: **Hello Mercedes, Sam.

**MercedesTots: **Hello White girl!

**SamTheMan: ***blushes* hey 'cedes

**STARBerry: **So are you guys dating then...or not?

**SamTheMan: **Whatever 'Cedes wants

**MercedesTots: **I want you Sam

**STARBerry: **I guess you guys will find out sooner or later, I'm a lesbian

**SamTheMan: **Really?

**MercedesTots: **I'm supportive of you Rach, how did Finn take it?

**STARBerry: **Not too good

**SamTheMan: **I support you too Rach, I got your back okay?

**STARBerry: **Thank you Sam, Mercedes that means a lot

**MercedesTots: **It doesn't matter about Finn; you're never going to date him again so it doesn't matter

**STARBerry: **Ha-ha I guess not!

**QuinnLucyFabray is now online**

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Is it true?

**STARBerry: **Is what true?

**MercedesTots: **Hey Quinn!

**SamTheMan: **Hi Quinn :]

**QuinnLucyFabray: **That Rachel is a lesbian?

**STARBerry: **O_O

**MercedesTots: **O_O

**SamTheMan: **O_O

**QuinnLucyFabray: **What? Was Finn making it up?

**STARBerry: **No it's true Quinn, but were excited because you called me by my first name

**MercedesTots: **News really does fly fast doesn't it?

**SamTheMan: **O_O

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Oh well it's great that you've come to terms with your sexuality

**STARBerry: ?**

**MercedesTots: **Is there something you're not telling us Quinn?

**SamTheMan: **I know what's wrong with her!

**QuinnLucyFabray: **If you fucking tell anyone...I'll rip your fucking trouty mouth out of its sockets

**SamTheMan: **I'll take that risk ; )

**STARBerry: **TELL ME SAM

**MercedesTots: **He just told me on a private chat, I feel for you Quinn I really do?

**STARBerry: **Huh?

**SamTheMan: **Rach your the main problem!

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Please don't tell anyone guys!

**SnixLovesBritt is now online**

**BlaineLovesKurt is now online**

**KurtLovesBlaine is now online**

**STARBerry: **What's going on...?

**KurtLovesBlaine: **We made up!

**BlaineLovesKurt: **I'm so glad we did!

**SnixLovesBritt: **What's this about Berry that she plays on the same team as me?

**STARBerry: ***cringe* Yes Santana I'm a lesbian

**SnixLovesBritt: **That's great Rach, I'm so proud of you. Only one more girl left in the closet to come out now!

**QuinnLucyFabray: **...

**STARBerry: **Quinn's in the closet?

**SamTheMan: **Oh it's all out now!

**MercedesTots: **Oh my goodness how many lesbians do we have now in glee club?

**STARBerry: **Four now, well, three if Britt says she bi ; )

**SnixLovesBritt: **Oops LOL

**QuinnLucyFabray: **I fucking hate you Santana, that wasn't supposed to come out!

**SnixLovesBritt: **At least it's all out now!

**SamTheMan: **Not all of it...

**MercedesTots: **That's only half of the mess...

**QuinnLucyFabray is now offline**

**SnixLovesBritt: **Huh?

**MercedesTots: **I'm not a gossip; I can't do that to Quinn!

**STARBerry: **Sam?

**SamTheMan: **Yeah I um...I gotta go...

**MercedesTots: **Same...

**SamTheMan and MercedesTots are now offline**

**SnixLovesBritt: **Am I left with Rachel Berry?

**STARBerry: **...

**SnixLovesBritt is now offline**

**STARBerry: **Hey Burt!

**BurtHummel: **Hi Rachel!

**STARBerry: **OH MY GOD!

**BurtHummel: **What?

**STARBerry: **Barbra is on T.V, OMG!

**BurtHummel: **Don't leave me here again!

**STARBerry is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **Crap

-/-

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Whose Side?

**TITLE: **A very glee chatroom Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Faberry (Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry)

Klaine (Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson)

Brittana (Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez)

Samcedes (Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones)

**RATING: **T for swearing, and suggestive themes

**SYPNOSIS: **A chatroom for all the glee kids, all the funny times and glee times in a chatroom! Major Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes.

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it makes my day to read them and I'm glad you like the plot so far. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have writers block and I have no idea how to go next so sorry if this is a rubbish chapter. R&R as always and enjoy!

-/-

**QuinnLucyFabray is now online**

**STARBerry is now online**

**STARBerry: **Why hello Quinn, I know we weren't really close but why are you avoiding me at school?

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Is anyone else online?

**STARBerry: **I don't think so, I can't remember if everyone logged off.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Yeah well, it's a long story; do you have time to listen?

**STARBerry: **Well I have vocal practise in like four hours so I'm free for that long.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Oh okay, I was kind of hoping you'd say that you would have to leave in like two minutes. Um, as you know as Santana told you, I'm a lesbian, and um, I have...feelings for you.

**STARBerry: **You have feelings for ME?

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Yes...

**STARBerry: **Well I'm honoured *blushes*

**QuinnLucyFabray: **So what happens now then?

**STARBerry: **I don't know, I don't think I'm ready just yet for a relationship as I've only just figured out who I am. But once I've gotten used to it Quinn, I promise I'll think about how I feel about you.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **So you don't like me right now?

**STARBerry: **I like you very much Quinn, but I never thought about you in a...adult way before.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **You obviously feel nothing for me do you? Well forget it, I can do much better anyway.

**QuinnLucyFabray is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **I hope you don't mind me adding that that's the second time that someone has gone offline because of you.

**STARBerry: **I'm not in the mood Burt.

**Blainsie is now online**

**Blainsie: **What's going on guys, Quinn's leaning over a cliff and reading random bible passages to herself? She says if anyone goes near her she'll jump?

**STARBerry: **Oh my Barbra!

**Blainsie: **What have you done to her Rach? *serious face*

**STARBerry: **...

**BurtHummel: **She blew her off

**Blainsie: **O_O

**STARBerry: **BURT!

**MercedesTots is now online**

**SamTheMan is now online**

**MercedesTots: **Don't worry Quinn's okay now, Mr Schue managed to pull her over before she jumped. I wonder why she was acting like that?

**STARBerry: **...

**MissSnixLopez is now online**

**MissSnixLopez: **Quinn told me you fucking bitch, how dare you blow her off, I'm going to end you, you stupid cow!

**MercedesTots: **You blew Quinn off?

**STARBerry: **Yes I did okay; I'm a little confused at the moment okay?

**SamTheMan: **I'm on Rachel's side with this, Rachel's only just come out, going into a relationship can be hard you know?

**MissSnixLopez: **I WILL END YOU BERRY

**Blainsie: **Well let's not result in violence shall we? Let's just calm down and talk it all through.

**MercedesTots: **Quinn's my girl and you hurt her real bad Berry, I'm with Santana on this case.

**MissSnixLopez: **So we now have officially two people in the Snix team.

**STARBerry: **And I have two as well...

**SamTheMan: **Is the second person me?

**STARBerry: **No it's Barbra obviously; do you want to be on the 'star' side as well?

**MercedesTots: **When did this become a competition?

**MissSnixLopez: **LIFE is a competition Mercedes, well, ours is, Rachel's is just about to END.

**SamTheMan: **I'm sorry Rachel but I'm dating Mercedes, if she's on the um...Snix team then so am I.

**MissSnixLopez: **WANKY

**Blainsie: **Am I the only person who doesn't agree with you guys? While Santana is immediately resulting to violence, Rachel has done wrong by blowing Quinn off so harshly.

**STARBerry: **I didn't blow her off harshly, I'm sorry that she's upset but she needs to accept that I need more time...I'm sorry.

**MissSnixLopez: **Don't you fucking dare diss Quinn, she is much better than you Manhands, GET OVER IT.

**MercedesTots: **Guys let's quit the arguing, at least Quinn is safe and well.

**SamTheMan: **I agree with cedes on this one.

**Blainsie: **I have to go guys, but I hope this get's sorted.

**MissSnixLopez: **Oh no it does not end here, I'm like a firework, I need to burst now and again. I'm not going to rest until Berry is DEAD.

**STARBerry: **Maybe this is getting a little out of hand...

**Blainsie is now offline**

**MercedesTots: **Quinn was just on the phone to me, she's heartbroken Rachel, usually I'm against violence and Santana isn't my favourite person but just this once I really don't like you Rachel.

**SamTheMan: **You must have really hurt Mercedes, because she never gets super annoyed. If you hurt my girl, you've hurt me.

**MissSnixLopez: **So you guys are with me now then?

**STARBerry: **Why don't I feel safe at all?

**MercedesTots: **I respect that maybe you didn't like Quinn in a sexual way, but you could have let her down a little kinder. I know being a star is all that matters to you Rachel, but you know how fragile Quinn is. I really don't like you right now.

**SamTheMan: ^^ **Agreed

**MissSnixLopez: **Rachel you better be forming an army because ours will crush you. And Britt's already said that she'll help crush you.

**STARBerry: **But Brittany's not like that?

**MissSnixLopez: **Of course she isn't, I bribed her with jelly babies if you must know.

**STARBerry: **Nobody likes me, how am I supposed to create an 'army' if no one likes me?

**MissSnixLopez: **Not my problem hobbit, I thought we were kind of friends once, but now I've been reminded of what a bitch you are.

**MercedesTots: **Santana, Sam and I are going to Breadstix's to discuss ways to get back at Rachel for being so horrible to Quinn.

**STARBerry: **Mercedes, this isn't like you? Why are you all of a sudden against me? I've done nothing wrong.

**MercedesTots: **Fine, I'll tell you the real reason why I'm being like this to you. I applied for a college in California, and they were going to accept me, and then they watched us at Sectionals. You had the solo Rachel, and I was swaying in the background like some kind of outsider. Like I didn't belong there, and you know what they did? They declined my application, so yeah; you and your stupid fucking solos are driving me crazy.

**STARBerry: **Mercedes, I'm so sorry.

**MissSnixLopez: **You hurt TWO of my girls? Right you are dying!

**SamTheMan: **WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL, YOU MESS WITH MY GIRL AND HER DREAMS AND I WILL CRUSH YOU. YOU'VE MESSED WITH HER, AND AS MUCH AS I KIND OF LIKE YOU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN.

**MercedesTots: **You're not sorry! You're sorry that for once people are rebelling against you, you selfish brat!

**MercedesTots is now offline**

**SamTheMan is now offline**

**FootballFinn is now online**

**FootballFinn: **Hey everybody!

**MissSnixLopez: **You're either with me or against me Manboobs.

**STARBerry: **Santana don't do this.

**MissSnixLopez: **You have no right to tell me what to do anymore.

**FootballFinn: **Um...what's going on guys?

**STARBerry: **Santana should tell you as she seems to be telling everyone else

**MissSnixLopez: **You know what your perfect little ex girlfriend did? Quinn Fabray asked her out today, and guess what hobbit did, she blew her off, in fine style too. Quinn nearly fucking committed suicide, she was on the edge of a cliff. And you expect me to like her?

**STARBerry: **Yeah...what she said, but for the final time I 'blew her off' kindly and thoughtfully.

**FootballFinn: **I believe Rachel, I owe it to her that much.

**MissSnixLopez: **You're sticking up for hobbit?

**FootballFinn: **Everyone makes mistakes, deal with it.

**STARBerry: **That was very cute Finn.

**FootballFinn: **Yeah, so you aren't gay anymore?

**STARBerry: **Oh I'm most definitely gay, I just thought it was kind that you sided with me.

**MissSnixLopez: **You know what Rachel, I'm making a once in a lifetime offer here. I'll call it quits if you do something for me.

**STARBerry: **Um what?

**FootballFinn: **Santana...

**MissSnixLopez: **I want you to be my friend.

**STARBerry: **WHAT? I thought you hated me?

**MissSnixLopez: **If you tell anyone about this I'll deny it, but I' for assuming the worst from you. Quinn only now told me that you didn't blow her off meanly; apparently you were very kind with your words. So I' for that.

**FootballFinn has just pressed screenshot on his computer**

**MissSnixLopez: **Did you just screenshot that?

**STARBerry: **Apology accepted, and I would be honoured to be your friend Santana.

**FootballFinn has now uploaded a photo to his homescreen**

**MissSnixLopez: **I fucking hate you Hudson

**FootballFinn: **Nah you don't.

**STARBerry: **Do you guys want to meet up for a coffee?

**MissSnixLopez: **What now?

**FootballFinn: **Yeah I'm up for that.

**STARBerry: **Yes now Santana, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what Quinn told me and I've come to a decision.

**MissSnixLopez: **TELL ME NOW

**STARBerry: **Get offline then, and if you guys buy me a coffee I'll consider telling you.

**MissSnixLopez is now offline**

**FootballFinn is now offline**

**STARBerry: **This may be the biggest moment of my life.

**BurtHummel: **Or the end, depends if you blow Quinn off again ; )

**STARBerry: **STOP turning up like that

**BurtHummel: **Do you know how to get off this thing?

**STARBerry: **Yes...

**BurtHummel: **Tell me please!

**STARBerry is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **My life sucks.

-/-

**Review? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4: The Making Of Faberry

**TITLE:**A very glee chatroom Chapter 4

PAIRINGS: Faberry (Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry)

Klaine (Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson)

Brittana (Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez)

Samcedes (Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones)

**RATING:**T for swearing, and suggestive themes

**SYPNOSIS:**A chatroom for all the glee kids, all the funny times and glee times in a chatroom! Major Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you don't know how much it means to me!

-/-

**QuinnLucyFabray is now online**

**STARBerry is now online**

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Hi Rachel, Santana told me that you needed to speak to me?

**STARBerry: **Yeah I have Quinn, I want to date you, I finally think I'm ready.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Oh my goodness, really?

**STARBerry: **Ah-ha! I feel like when I'm talking to you, my heart starts to melt and all my good intentions just leave.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **That's really good news, do you want to come over?

**STARBerry: **Sure, but let's stay online but just not say anything so that whoever else comes online would want to know what's going on with us.

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Sure! Let's change our names as well!

**QuinnLucyFabray changed her name to QuinnLovesBerries **

**STARBerry changed her name to RachelLovesFabray**

**MissSnixLopez is now online**

**MissSnixLopez: **Oy Q, what's going on with your names? Are you guys finally dating?

**MissSnixLopez: **Excuse me? Don't just ignore me!

**MissSnixLopez: **I WANNA KNOW IF I SHOULD KILL BERRY OR NOT

**BrittLikesUnicorns is now online**

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Is Quinnie and Rachie dating now Sanny?

**MissSnixLopez: **I don't know babe, they won't reply.

**FootballFinn is now online**

**FootballFinn: **What's going on with Rachel's lame name? Is she finally dating Quinn?

**MissSnixLopez: **They won't reply-_-

**MercedesTots is now online**

**MercedesTots: **Hey everybody, I just saw a fine sight *feels a little sick*

**MissSnixLopez:?**

**FootballFinn: **What is it Mercedes

**MercedesTots: **I live next-door to Quinn, and she had left her window open and I could see her and Rachel making out *pukes*

**MissSnixLopez: **Finally they sorted it out!

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **SO my favourite girlies other than you are dating now Sanny?

**MissSnixLopez: **Yep they are Britt

**FootballFinn is now offline**

**MissSnixLopez: **HOMOPHOBE

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Is that when your carpet goes all mouldy and you have to throw it away?

**MercedesTots: **O_O

**MissSnixLopez: **No it means that he doesn't support gay relationships

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **EW I hate Finn

**MissSnixLopez: **I think everyone does at the moment Britt

**MercedesTots: **Every time I see him now I just want to punch him

**MissSnixLopez: **Agreed

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Did you know that mayo is just salad cream with more vinegar

**MercedesTots: **...

**MissSnixLopez: **Britt? Are you okay?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Did you also know that Mr Schue is actually gay?

**MercedesTots: **...

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Sanny do you want to have sex tonight?

**MercedesTots is now offline**

**MissSnixLopez: **Just you and me Britt, what do you want to talk about?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Sex

**MissSnixLopez: **When do you want to have our first time?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you. Your boobs are so pretty Sanny.

**MissSnixLopez: **Awh thanks Britt, but they're not as juicy as yours.

**BurtHummel: **...

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **AHHHH who are you?

**MissSnixLopez: **OMG How long have you been there for?

**BurtHummel: **Long enough, are you guys using protection?

**MissSnixLopez: **Um no offense but how are we supposed to get pregnant?

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **That would be so cool having Britt and Sanny babies?

**BurtHummel: **Um...you could get HIV

**MissSnixLopez: **Sure we can, who paid for you to lecture us exactly?

**BurtHummel: **...

**MissSnixLopez: **Why don't you just get off this chatroom, like NOW?

**BurtHummel: **I don't know how to!

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **You just press the sign out button, it's easy enough

**MissSnixLopez: **Ah-ha!

**BurtHummel: **Oh right...I can't find it!

**MissSnixLopez: **Oh dear

**BrittLikesUnicorns: **Have you been stuck on here all the time?

**BurtHummel: **Yep

**MissSnixLopez: **WANKY

**KurtH is now online**

**BlaineA is now online**

**KurtH: **Blaine and I just broke up

**BlaineA: **Yeah we did

**MissSnixLopez: **Why?

**KurtH: **Cuz Blaine cheated on me

**BlaineA: **I've said I'm sorry!

**KurtH: **Sometimes sorry isn't good enough Blaine, get over it.

**BlaineA is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **I feel for you Kurt

**KurtH: **DAD? Where the hell have you been for the last few days?

**BurtHummel: **In the office, unable to get off this stupid chatroom

**KurtH:** HA, I'm coming to find you

**BurtHummel: **NO don't come, I want to be up to date with all the gossip

**MissSnixLopez: **Were you on here when Quinn and Rachel came online?

**BurtHummel: **Yes...

**MissSnixLopez: **What did they say?

**BurtHummel: **If I finally get offline can we throw a party?

**KurtH: **Sure dad! It'll be good to talk to my friends without you on here

**BurtHummel: **-_-

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Oh my god...

**BurtHummel: **Hi

**MissSnixLopez: **Q tell me what happened with you and Rachel!

**QuinnLucyFabray: **Oh my god, I'm exhausted

**MissSnixLopez: **Did you guys do it?

**QuinnLovesBerries: **No but how can she stay making out for that long without getting exhausted

**RachelLovesFabray: **I heard that baby

**QuinnLovesBerries: **Oh my god, stop turning me on!

**RachelLovesFabray: **I love you

**MissSnixLopez: **Ew

**MissSnixLopez is now offline**

**KurtH is now offline**

**RachelLovesFabray: **You coming over in a moment?

**QuinnLovesBerries: **I'm so tired, but any excuse to see you my darling

**RachelLovesFabray: **I love you

**QuinnLovesBerries: **I love you too

**QuinnLovesBerries is now offline**

**RachelLovesFabray is now offline**

**BurtHummel is now offline**

**BurtHummel is now offline**

**BurtHummel: **How did I do that?

**BurtHummel: **Great I can't remember

-/-

Kind of short, but hey ho! FABERYY!


End file.
